Un baile inolvidable (Traducción)
by satou2612
Summary: Es una traducción que hize de un fic que me gustó. Espero que lo disfruten. Sakura se queda a dormir en casa de su amiga, Tomoyo, quien si querer le confiesa sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura ante esto?
1. Sábado de noche: Sorpresas

**Un baile Inolvidable**

_Card Captors Sakura fanfiction por Clayton Overstreet_

_Traducido por Satou_

* * *

><p>Sábado de noche: Sorpresas<p>

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la habitación de Tomoyo, mientras que Sakura se probaba su nuevo traje. "Estás segura que no se ve raro Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sonrió y se mordió el final de su dedo. "Creo que se te ve genial Sakura. Realmente increíble."

Sakura se sonrojó y observó el conjunto de color rosa brillante que llevaba puesto. "Bueno, si tu lo dices entonces creo que te creeré Tomoyo. Pero no creo que pueda dormir con esto puesto."

Tomoyo se rió y ayudó a Sakura a quitarse el traje. "Está bien, tendrá que esperar en el closet por esta noche." Tomoyo tomó el traje y lo dobló mientras Sakura se ponía una camiseta. "¿Con quién irás al baile el viernes Sakura?

Sakura escondió su rostro dentro de la camiseta y dijo, "No se, realmente no había pensado en ello, y aún nadie me lo ha pedido. ¿Tomoyo con quién irás tu?

Tomoyo se mordió su labio mientras Sakura se acercaba a ella. "Bueno…tengo algunos candidatos, pero no creo que estén interesados."

Sakura la miró asombrada. "¿En serio? Pero Tomoyo hubieron muchos que te lo pedían todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no vas con alguno de ellos?" Tomoyo se sonrojó y Sakura le sonrió. "Oh, tienes a alguien que te gusta, verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿Li? ¿Hiragizawa?"

Tomoyo volteo a verla. "No. Ahora deja de preguntarme."

Sakura se hecho a reír y junto su cabeza con la de Tomoyo. "Está bien, pero lo sabré a su tiempo. Tu sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada."

Tomoyo la miró y rió confiadamente. "¿Estás segura de eso?"

Sakura se le quedó viendo sospechosamente, y después se fue a la cama. "Bien, no me digas."

Tomoyo solto una risita y Sakura le mostró una sonrisa. Rápidamente Tomoyo apagó las luces y se metió a la cama junto a Sakura. "Buenas noches, Sakura."

"Buenas noches, Tomoyo." dijo con un bostezo Sakura.

Sakura bostezó y se estiró. Volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y eran la 1:14 am. Echó una mirada hacía el lado de Tomoyo, pero su amiga no se econtraba en la cama. "Tal vez fue al baño" Sakura bostezó y de pronto notó que su garganta estaba seca. Se deslizo debajo de las sábanas y caminó rumbo a la cocina.

En el camino escuchó unos sonidos que provenían de una de las puertas. Al parecer sonaba como si fuera la voz de Tomoyo. Sakura se paró y miró a su al rededor, notando que había una luz proveniente de la puerta del baño, la luz se podía ver a través de la cerradura de la puerta. La casa de Tomoyo era muy antigua y aún conservaban cerraduras pasadas de época. Sakura escuchó otro gemido, finalmente su curiosidad la venció y hecho un vistazo a través de la cerradura.

Dentro del baño vio a Tomoyo sentada en el retrete. Al principio no había nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, Sakura se percató que la tapa del retrete estaba abajo. Tomoyo tenía su mano derecha entre sus piernas mientras sostenía con la otra una fotografía. Sakura se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó que Tomoyo sollozó. "Te amo tanto…desearía poder decírtelo"

Sakura se mordió el labio. Quien será al que ella ama, pensó Sakura. De pronto se dio cuenta que sus piernas se estremecían y se sentían calientes mientras veía a su amiga. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a retroceder, por su parte, Tomoyo dejó salir un gran gemido y dejó caer la fotografía que estaba sosteniendo. Rápidamente Sakura se volvió hacía la puerta. Sintiéndose culpable por espiar a su amiga en un momento tan privado, Sakura, se agachó para ver la fotografía bajo la luz de la puerta… no podía creer lo que veía.

En la fotografía estaba ella vestida con el traje de gato que Tomoyo le había hecho. Dentro del baño, Sakura escuchó correr el agua, en ese momento Sakura pensó en regresar inmediatamente al cuarto de Tomoyo. Se metió bajo las sábanas y cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras que Tomoyo salió del baño y recogió la fotografía del suelo.

A Sakura le costaba mantener su respiración tranquila y sus músculos relajados. Escuchó crujir el piso con las pisadas que daba Tomoyo, y sintió como el colchón se hundía mientras Tomoyo se metía entre las sábanas. Todo lo que podía hacer Sakura en ese momento era mantener los ojos cerrados sin hacer ningún gesto.

De pronto sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su hombro y su cálida respiración en su mejilla y sintió como Tomoyo se inclinaba y le susurraba, "Te amo Sakura. Incluso si nunca te das cuenta de lo que siento…" Algo cálido y húmedo goteo en la mejilla de Sakura y Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir.

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que debería hacer. Una parte de ella quería reconfortar a su amiga, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero la otra parte, rápidamente la congeló dejándola en shock. Ella siempre había sabido que Tomoyo la quería, pero nunca había imaginado que ella estaba ENAMORADA de ella. ¿Cómo podría perder a su mejor amiga por algo como eso?

Sakura miró la habitación, no podía ver mucho, pero todo le era muy familiar. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de ella y Tomoyo juntas. El escritorio estaba cubierto con los dibujos de los trajese que Tomoyo le había diseñado. Y Sakura estaba consiente de que las estanterías de cintas de vídeo también la tenían a ella grabada.

Después de un rato Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de Tomoyo. Aún en la oscuridad podía ver la piel blanca de Tomoyo. Ella quería hablar con su amiga…pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Continuará...


	2. Lunes: Confesión

Lunes: Confesión

Sakura soltó un gran bostezó y se estiró para apagar la alarma del reloj. No había podido dormir nada la noche anterior y se había pasado el domingo tratando de actuar como si nada con Tomoyo. Ella no había encontrado aún las palabras correctas para hablar con su amiga, y más que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

Al lado en su almohada estaba Kero que se dio la vuelta, "Te importaría apagar ese alarma? Me gustaría terminar mi sueño en el que tengo un pastel de chocolate."

Sakura golpeó el reloj y atontado cayó a la cama, y en seguida, Sakura fue a su closet para vestirse. De pronto se detuvo, enfrente de su closet rozando con sus dedos la tela de los trajes. De pronto el rostro de Tomoyo apareció por su mente, Sakura sintió de pronto como su pecho se sentía cálido. Ella no podía dejar que Tomoyo siguiera sufriendo por algo así…pero como podía decírselo?

A medida que se ponía el uniforme Sakura pensó mucho en como podía ayudar a Tomoyo. La respuesta era obvia, corresponder su amor. Pero, cómo podía hacer eso? Después de todo, ambas son chicas…sin embargo, Tomoyo no tenía problema con eso.

Después de terminar de desayunar, Sakura se puso sus patines y se dirigió hacia la salida, mientras que Tomoyo la estaba esperando por el buzón de la correspondencia, al verla Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa, a pesar de no estar completamente segura. Rumbo a la escuela ella y Tomoyo hablaron de lo que habían hecho en la casa de Tomoyo el otro día, por supuesto, Sakura omitió algunas partes. Cómo podría volverle a hablar a Tomoyo si le dijera lo que había visto? Qué tal si Tomoyo se enoja con ella?

Cuando llegaron a la escuela sus amigas las estaban esperando a fuera de la escuela. "Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo, cómo estuvo su fin de semana?

Sakura se sonrojó, pero Tomoyo salió al rescate contestando cortésmente que no había pasado nada. Una vez que llegaron a la clase Sakura se pudo relajar un poco. La señorita Miyuki había dejado una tarea, en la que ella y Tomoyo trabajaron el viernes después de clases. Durante todo el día Sakura se la paso sentada tratando de prestar atención para olvidarse un poco de lo sucedido.

En la hora del receso Tomoyo le preguntó, "Estás bien Sakura? Ultimamente estás muy distante."

Sakura le sonrió."Solo tengo algo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza Tomoyo, no te preocupes, estoy bien."

En la última hora de clases Sakura se la había pasado viendo por la ventana, pensando todavía lo que había visto aquella noche. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su espalda, pero no era una sensación de frío o disgusto. Se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos de atracción hacía Tomoyo. Después de todo ellas había sido amigas muy cercanas desde hace mucho, habían hecho muchas cosas lindas juntas.

"Sakura, la clase terminó" Dijo la señorita Miyuki desde su escritorio.

Sakura la miró y se sonrojó. "Oh, lo siento…" Ella recogió sus cosas y las puso en su mochila.

La señorita Miyuki le sonrió. "Está bien, estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Sólo trata de prestar más atención a clases, está bien?

Sakura asintió. "Gracias señorita Miyuki, nos vemos luego, ok?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Que te diviertas Sakura"

Cuando Sakura llegó a la entrada de la escuela Tomoyo y sus otras amigas la estaban esperando. "Por qué te tardaste tanto Sakura?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se puso la mochila en la espalda. "Oh, ya me conocen, estaba soñando despierta y perdí la noción del tiempo."

Tomoyo soltó una risita y la abrazó. "Si, es algo que tu harías, dime, te gustaría venir a mi casa esta tarde?

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato al ser abrazada por Tomoyo pero rápido tomo compostura."Um, claro Tomoyo, me parece bien."

Al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, repentinamente Tomoyo se paró en frente de Sakura y la miró a los ojos. "Está bien, que es lo que está pasando? Has estado distraída por dos días."

Sakura se sonrojó y la miró. "Ya te dije que estoy pensando en algo…"

Tomoyo le sonrió. "Y que es lo que piensas? En las cartas Clow? En un chico? En el baile? En que?

Sakura se mordió el labio. "Bueno yo…" dijo volviendo a morder su labio. Qué le podía decir? Tomoyo tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero que pasa si se enoja? Si ella hubiera querido decirle a Sakura como se sentía ya lo habría hecho.

Tomoyo la miró con preocupación, y finalmente Sakura decidió actuar. Sin pensarlo mucho depositó un beso en los labios de Tomoyo."Yo también te amo Tomoyo"

Tomoyo quedó atónita sin nada que decir y con la boca abierta. Sakura se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr, dejándola parada ahí. Tomoyo puso sus dedos en sus labios mientras veía a Sakura alejarse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sakura cerró la puerta y corrió hacía su cuarto. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y se quedó ahí por un minuto. "No puedo creer lo que hice! En que estaba pensando? Soy tan idiota."

Kero voló desde el tocador, el había estado tomando su siesta de la tarde hasta que Sakura entró corriendo al cuarto, aterrizando en la cama junto al bulto de almohadas que tenía Sakura sobre su cabeza. "Estás bien Sakura?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza, "No quiero hablar de ello!"

Karo le preguntó a Sakura con un suspiro. " Y por que no? A quién se lo puedo decir? Oh vamos Sakura no puedes permaneces ahí enterrada por siempre."

Sakura dejó salir un gemido. "Este será mi plan . Tal vez use a carta Sleep para ponerme a dormir por unos miles de años…o tal vez salte del techo."

Kero retiro con sus dientes el montón de almohadas de la cabeza de Sakura. "Oh vamos, dime que pasó?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Ella miró fijamente a la bestia guardiana. De pronto, sin motivo alguno comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado exactamente.

"…y cuando la besé me eché a correr." Terminó de contarle.

Karo se frotó la barbilla. "Yo no pretendo entender lo que sientes Sakura, pero sé que si realmente te ama no se va a molestar. Yo pienso que deberías hablar con ella."

Sakura se sonrojó y se acostó sobre la almohada. "Cómo podría hacer eso? Quiero decir, ella probablemente me odio justo ahora."

Kero apenas iba a responder a eso cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono que estaba a un lado de su cama. Sakura lo miró por unos momentos y después lo tomó. "Um…ho-hola?

"Sakura?" Era la voz de Tomoyo.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato y con voz tímida dijo, "Si, soy yo Tomoyo. Mira…lo que pasó…"

"No Sakura, por favor. Podemos hablar personalmente? Interrumpió Tomoyo.

Sakura se mordió su labio y retorció el cordón del teléfono con sus dedos. "Está bien. Dónde nos vemos?"

Tomoyo guardo silencio por unos segundo. "Que te parece en en el parque en la resbaladilla del rey pingüino?"

"Está bien, nos veremos ahí" Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y colgó el teléfono y observando a Kero le dijo. "Quédate aquí."

"Por qué? Quiero ver como ser resuelve todo esto." Dijo a manera de queja.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Después salió de la casa para dirigirse hacía el parque.

Cuando llegó, Tomoyo estaba ahí en sentada en uno de los columpios mirando hacía el vacío. Sakura caminó detrás de ella y se sentó en un columpio de a lado. Ambas se quedaron ahí sin decir nada por un momento, meciéndose ligeramente en la brisa.

Finalmente Tomoyo se volvió hacía Sakura y la miró. "Puedes explicarme que es lo que quisiste decir, Sakura?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía sin voltearla a ver. "Si, lo que hice, lo siento si…" Ella guardó silencio cuando Tomoyo puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"No digas que lo sientes Sakura…yo no lo estoy." Tomoyo suspiró en la última parte.

Sakura la miró fijamente. "Pero yo estoy, debería de haberme dado cuenta. Podría haber…no lo sabía. Pero por lo menos hubiera hecho algo para hacerte sentir mejor."

Tomoyo movió su cabeza en forma negativa. "No Sakura…nosotras éramos muy jóvenes para eso. Yo amé cada momento que tuvimos. Tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga."

Sakura la miró con ojos tristes. "Pero tu querías más, si hubiera sido buena amiga lo hubiese sabido."

Tomoyo comenzó a reírse tras escuchar eso. "No es como si te lo hubiera dicho Sakura. No directamente al menos. Lo que me interesa saber es como te enteraste…" Dijo mirando con curiosidad a Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió. "Bueno, veras…"

Tomoyo le sonrió amablemente. "No te preocupes, no me voy a enojar. Solamente quiero saberlo."

Sakura volteó a verla, su rostro estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza. "El domingo me desperté cerca de la una de la mañana porque tenía sed, al pasar por el baño te escuché gemir. Al principio pensé que estabas enfermas o algo por el estilo…"

Tomoyo la miró con la boca completamente abierta, luego miró a la distancia. "Siento que hayas visto eso, no era mi intensión ser una grosea ni nada por el estilo, es solo que estabas tan cerca de mi…"

Sakura le sonrió. "No fue grosero de tu parte Tomoyo." Se volvió a sonrojar y murmuró: "De hecho me siento un poco halagada…"

Tomoyo se le quedó viendo, "Un poco que?"

Sakura la miró y le sonrió. "Fue un poco atrevido."

Tomoyo le sonrió y le dijo. "Bueno, ese beso que me diste fue bastante bueno. Aunque del tipo corto…" Miró directamente los ojos de Sakura y le guiño un ojo.

Sakura se sonrojó, y después recordó que se trataba de Tomoyo después de todo. Ambas se conocían de toda la vida. Ella no era diferente de como era antes. Sólo que ahora se conocían un poco mejor. Sakura se inclinó acercándose hacía Tomoyo, que cerró los ojos y separó los labios ligeramente. Al sentir la respiración de Tomoyo cerca de sus labios se paró a unos milímetros de su amiga.

Luego se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de Tomoyo. Tomoyo dejó escapar un ligero gemido y se pegó mas. Sakura pudo sentir algo moviéndose dentro de su boca, entendiendo que era la lengua de Tomoyo. Por un segundo sintió como pánico se apoderaba de ella, haciendo que se sintiera insegura de que hacer. Entonces abrió su boca y sintió como se deslizaba. Sakura dejó salir leve gemido, y sin darse cuenta sus manos soltaron las cadenas de los columpios yéndose de bruces contra el suelo, dejando a Tomoyo riéndose sentada por encima de ella.

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a reírse. "Estoy segura de que arruine el momento verdad?"

Tomoyo la abrazó y dijo tiernamente. "No has arruinado nada Sakura. Esto es probablemente lo mejor que me podido pasar. Te amo Sakura."

Sakura puso sus manos al rededor de la cintura de Tomoyo. "Yo también te amo Tomoyo."

Ellas hablaron hasta que el sol se puso y ambas tuvieron que regresar a casa. De camino a casa Sakura sentía una ligereza en el corazón que no había sentido antes. Esto era amar a alguien y a cambio recibir su amor? Sakura sonrió y miró hacía atrás viendo el camino por el que Tomoyo se había ido. Después de unos mintuos Sakura se dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente hacía su casa, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

Continuará...


	3. Miércoles: Amistad verdadera

Miércoles: Amistad verdadera

Sakura se puso su mochila mientras iba caminando con Tomoyo tomadas de la mano camino a la escuela. Se detuvieron cuando escucharon que alguien las llamaba por su nombre. Al voltearse vieron que sus amigas de la escuela iban detrás de ellas. Sakura sonrió y saludó "Hola, ¿Qué tal?"

Las demás chicas hicieron una pausa y las observaron cuidadosamente por un momento, fue Chiharu quien rompió el silencio y les dijo, "Están bien? Han estado actuando raro últimamente."

Sakura sonrió y miró a Tomoyo. "Bueno, la verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas."

Las demás chicas sonrieron y hicieron diferentes respuestas de reconocimiento. Chiharu les sonrió amablemente, "Así que, finalmente están saliendo ustedes dos, eh?

Sakura y Tomoyo vieron con sorpresa a sus amigas. " Entonces… quiere decir que lo sabían? Preguntó Tomoyo.

Chiharu hecho una miradita a las demás chicas y juntas dejaron salir una risita. "Están bromeando? Creo que los únicos que no lo saben son los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio con los que siempre están. Nosotras en realidad queríamos que ustedes estuvieran juntas, pero nadie quería decir nada en caso de que no fuera así."

Los rostros de Sakura y Tomoyo se sonrojaron intensamente. Rika, otra de sus amigas, se paró enfrente de amas y les sonrió. "No se preocupen, no tienen de que avergonzarse. Nosotras somos sus amigas después de todo, no? Las demás chicas asintieron con la cabeza e hicieron comentarios similares para reconfortarlas.

Sakura y Tomoyo les respondieron con una sonrisa, "Gracias chicas, la verdad es que teníamos un poco miedo de como iban a reaccionar con esto."

Después de un rato el grupo de amigas se despidió de cada quien y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre Sakura y Tomoyo mientras caminaban hacía la casa de Sakura. Entonces Sakura volteó a ver a Tomoyo. "Eso fue… embarazoso."

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón. Yo no tenía idea de que ellas lo sabían. Lo siento por si yo…"

Sakura le sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, "No te preocupes. Es algo que se sabría tarde o temprano de todas formas. Por lo menos nuestras amigas no nos han rechazado, cierto?"

Tomoyo sonrió gentilmente y asintió con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sakura. "Creo que pudo ser peor." Ella sonrió y miró fijamente el rostro de Sakura. "Crees que Li y Meiling ya se hayan enterado?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Ellos son muy populares. Estoy segura de ya han escuchado algo. Sin embargo, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso Tomoyo."

Cuando llegaron a casa Touya y Yukito estaban sentados en las escaleras. Touya se les quedó viendo, y notó que eran más cercanas de lo usual, a lo que se encogió de hombros. "Hey atrevidas. Qué es lo que están haciendo?

Sakura le sonrió."Sólo vamos a pasar el rato y hacer nuestros deberes."

Touya asintió con la cabeza. Al pasar a un lado de ellos para dirigirse hacía su cuarto Sakura escuchó que Touya le dijo a Yukito. "Está bien, tenías razón, estaba equivocado."

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano darle a Yukito algo de dinero. Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo, "Hey!"

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron culpables por unos momentos, entonces Touya rápidamente cerró la puerta. Tomoyo rió un poco. "Bueno, por lo menos no están haciendo una broma sobre esto."

Sakura la miró y sonrió forzadamente. "No, no todavía. Me he estado preguntando últimamente si es necesario decirle sobre esto a nuestros padres."

Tomoyo rió tanto que le dolió el estomago de tato reír. "Creo que si dejamos las cosas avanzar muy pronto lo averiguaremos." Ella se acercó y le dio un beso juguetón a Sakura en la mejilla, después tomó asiento y continuó haciendo sus deberes.

Sakura se quejó. "Oh, como odio matemáticas!"

Tomoyo le regaló una sonrisa. "En ese caso vamos a terminar lo más rápido posible, vale?"

Sakura suspiró y ambas se sentaron para estudiar. Pocas horas después finalmente cerraron sus libros y los pusieron todo en su lugar. Kero voló sobre las escaleras y se sentó a entre ambas chicas. "Oigan, hay algo de comer?"

Ambas chicas rieron, Sakura se levantó por algo de comer para Kero. Miro a Tomoyo y le preguntó, "Quieres algo?" Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y Sakura se fue hacía la cocina.

Después de un minuto Tomoyo buscó entre las cosas de su mochila y tomó un volante del baile de la escuela. Era sólo un baile de la escuela secundaria. No era algo realmente importante, pero su mente, Tomoyo podía verse a ella junto a Sakura bailando.

Brincó al sentir una mano tocando su hombre. Tomoyo volteó hacía arriba y vio a Sakura sonreírle. "Estás bien Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. "Si, estoy bien Sakura. Es sólo que me gustaría que…"

Sakura se sentó a lado de Tomoyo y le hecho una vistazo al volante. "Qué fuera contigo al baile?" Tomoyo asintió tímidamente. Sakura sonrió y la vio amorosamente. "Me encantaría Tomoyo."

Tomoyo se aferró fuertemente a Sakura y le dio varios besos en la mejilla. Sakura sonrió y la abrazó también. "Gracias Sakura."

Sakura rió un poco, "No hay de que. Sólo que necesitaré un vestido."

Tomoyo rápidamente le dijo, "No te preocupes por eso. Creo que tengo la idea perfecta para tu vestido."

Sakura alzó la mano. "No olvides que tu también necesitarás uno."

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente y asintió con su cabeza. "Está bien Sakura, lo tendré en mente." Ambas chicas se besaron y abrazaron. "Esto va a ser perfecto." Le susurró al oído Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió y respondió casi con un suspiro. "Ya lo es."

Tomoyo se aferró mas al cuerpo de Sakura y con su mano recorrió la espalda de su amante. Sakura sonrió y besó el cuello de Tomoyo. Tomoyo soltó un pequeño gemido y cerró sus ojos. Sakura comenzó a besar la clavícula de Tomoyo cuando de pronto sintió que la mano de Tomoyo acariciaba su trasero, causando que Sakura se exaltará un poco. Tomoyo abrió sus ojos y miró a Sakura. "Oh, lo siento, estás bien Sakura?"

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. "Estoy bien, es sólo que me sorprendí un poco, eso es todo. De hecho, me siento un poco mejor de lo usual." Ella recorrió con su dedo el brazo de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos mordiendo sus labios, disfrutando de la dulce sensación que le producían los dedos de Sakura sobre su piel. Sakura se inclinó nuevamente para besarla cuando de pronto Tomoyo abrió rápidamente sus ojos y dio un paso hacía atrás. "No, espera. Quiero esperar un poco antes de llegar tan lejos Sakura. Está bien?"

Sakura entendió y asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo. "Está bien Tomoyo. La verdad es que, no estaba segura de que es lo que debía de hacer. Así que, era probable que lo echara a perder de todas maneras.

Tomoyo la miró atentamente y negó con la cabeza en respuesta al comentario hecho por Sakura. "Lo estabas haciendo fíen Sakura… increíblemente de hecho. Es sólo que quiero espera. Además de que tengo que ir a casa y hacer mis quehaceres."

Sakura le ayudó a guardar sus cosas y la acompañó hacía la puerta. Touya y Yukito las dejaron a solas. Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida a Tomoyo y lentamente cerró la puerta. Kero asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina y le dijo. "Oye, puedo tomar algo mas?"

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, pero será hasta la cena, está bien?

Continuará...


	4. Viernes

**Viernes: Por fin el titulo tiene sentido **

Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron a casa por separado, planeando reunirse mas tarde cuando el padre de Sakura la llevara al baile. Sus padres al saber la situación estuvieron de acuerdo ante su relación y les dieron su apoyo incondicional a ambas, deseándoles que fueran felices ambas.

Al llegar a casa, Sakura le dio algo de comer a Kero, después se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Tomoyo le había dado su vestido un día antes y le prohibió estrictamente a Sakura abrirlo antes de tiempo. Todo el día se la pasó Sakura imaginando lo que había dentro de la caja, y ya se había cansado de preguntarle a Tomoyo, ella sólo sonreía y le decía, "Créeme, es perfecto para ti." Sakura se dio por vencida y le tomó la palabra. Antes de dejar la caja le dio un vistazo a las cartas Clow y les contó lo que estaba pasando. Ella les contaba todo lo que le pasaba durante el día, ya que si no lo hacía estas salían del libro y la rodeaban, exigiéndole a su dueña que las mantuviera al margen de lo que pasaba. Finalmente las cartas estaban informadas y Sakura se dirigió hacía su closet.

Sakura tomó la caja de su closet y lentamente la fue abriendo, removiendo el papel que lo envolvía. Cuando removió la última capa de papel por fin pudo ver el vestido, y al momento que lo vio quedó realmente sorprendida. Era sin lugar a dudas el traje mas hermoso que Tomoyo le había hecho.

Sakura sacó el vestido de la caja y lo puso sobre su cama. El material del que estaba hecho el vestido era de color dorado, con escote enfrente y en la espalda, pero claro, no enseñaba demasiado. Tenía mangas largas que terminaban unidas al dedo con un anillo. La mitad del vestido era de tres capas, con un bordes en color plateado a lo largo de los dobladillos del todo el vestido. Sakura pasó sus dedos a través de la tela, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que se sentía. Al echar una ojeada se dio cuenta de que en la caja también venían unos zapatos y unas medias de color dorado junto con una diadema para el cabello de color plata, que hacían juego con el vestido. "Tomoyo, tú siempre piensas en todo." Sonrió un poco y dejó las demás cosas sobre la cama junto al vestido.

Sakura ya no podía esperar más para probárselo, sin embargo, primero necesitaba darse un baño. Dejando toda su ropa regada por el cuarto, corrió hacía el baño. Abrió la llave y dejó que se calentara, después lentamente se metió.

A medida que el agua corría por el cuerpo de Sakura se iba lavando desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Después empezó a enjuagar sus ojos, y de pronto su mirada se quedaron fija sobre el retrete. Sus recuerdos acerca de esa noche cuando vio a Tomoyo en el baño comenzaron a volver…de eso serían cinco días atrás?… sus recuerdos comenzaban a fluir con gran fuerza. Inconscientemente su mano se empezó a deslizar entre sus piernas dibujando círculos en su zona más íntima. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior mientras su mano de deslizaba más y mas… De pronto abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se detuvo antes de llegar más allá. La razón por la que se detuvo fuer porque quería esperar, quería que Tomoyo estuviera con ella. El sólo pensar en ese momento hizo que se estremeciera en una combinación de expectación e inseguridad.

Cerrando la regadera Sakura salió y agarró una toalla, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien seco. Una vez que se aseguró de estar completamente seca se puso su ropa interior y se puso enfrente del espejo. Ella no podía hacer mucho realmente con su cabello siendo corto, no como los estilos que podía lograr Tomoyo, pero se propuso intentar hacer algo especial. Así que, tomó la secador y el peine y se puso a trabajar.

Cuando terminó ello hizo parecer su cabello un poco más brillante que lo usual, tomó la tiara plateada que Tomoyo le había hecho y la puso sobre su cabeza. Y por fin se sentía lista para ponerse el vestido. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar los cordones que tenía el vestido en la parte de la espada y una vez terminó prosiguió a ponerse el vestido con sumo cuidado, la sensación que le causaba el tejido suave sobre su piel le encantaba. Una vez que se puso el vestido continuó con las medias, las deslizó suavemente sobre sus piernas y por último se puso los zapatos. Como era de esperar todo le quedaba perfectamente. Sakura se paró enfrente del espejo para ver como lucía. Al verse se sintió como una verdadera princesa y le encantaba como el vestido capturaba la luz y brillaba mientras caminaba.

Kero había volado hacía el cuarto mientras Sakura se encontraba en el baño y se había sentado sobre la cómoda se Sakura. Sakura le sonrió y dio vueltas con vestido. "Qué opinas Kero?"

La bestia guardián la miró detenidamente. "Bueno, no soy muy bueno juzgando la belleza humana realmente Sakura, pero por lo que sé te ves muy bien."

Sakura se sonrojó e hizo una reverencia. "Gracias Kero. Espero que le guste a Tomoyo."

Kero sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "A ella le gusta como se te ve cualquier cosa que llevas Sakura. Recuerdas aquel traje de bufón que te hizo cuando capturaste a la carta agua?"

El rostro de Sakura se sonrojó. "Ese fue un gran traje. De todas maneras sólo quería tu opinión en esta ocasión." Sakura volvió a dejar el cuarto. "Te veré cuando regrese Kero. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Sakura." Dijo Kero volando hacía la consola de video juegos.

Ella bajó por las escalera y vio a su padre y a su hermano sentados en la sala. Al verla Touya silbó con admiración. "Lindo vestido monstruo. Debo admitir que se te ve bien."

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. "Es cierto Sakura, te pareces a tu madre."

Sakura les sonrió. "Gracias papá, gracias hermano. Ustedes han sido buenos acerca de todo esto. Lo aprecio, realmente lo hago."

Su papá se aproximó a ella y la abrazó. "Como ya te he dicho Sakura, nosotros estamos felices de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz."

Touya asintió con la cabeza y rascando su nariz dijo. "Además he encontrado mejores razones para molestarte."

Sakura se frotó la nariz intentando parecer enojada, sin embargo no pudo. "Gracias hermano."

Su padre le sonrió. "Estás segura de que no quieres nada para comer?"

Sakura vio el reloj y se suponía que debían recoger a Tomoyo dentro de quince minutos. "No gracias papá. Habrá comida en el baile y no me quiero arriesgar a ensuciar el vestido."

Su padre hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de comprensión. "Está bien, la mamá de Tomoyo las va a recoger a ambas después del baile, está bien?"

Sakura asintió. "Si, ella tiene un vuelo a otra ciudad a media noche, por lo que nos va a dejar en su casa."

Touya sonrio y le dio un codazo a Sakura. "Así que estarán solas, eh?"

Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojó y su padre intervino. "Prometiste no molestarla Touya."

Touya se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo. "Está bien, está bien, pero cuando vuelvas tienes que contarnos todo Sakura."

Sakura lo miró y le sonrió. "Te diré lo que crees que necesitas saber y te va a gustar."

Su padre se hecho a reír. "Ya estuvo bien ustedes dos, ya es hora de ir a recoger a Tomoyo. Vamos Sakura. Touya, no es necesario que nos acompañes hasta el baile, si gustas quedarte."

Enfrente de la casa de Tomoyo, Sakura esperaba ansiosamente sentada en la parte trasera del automóvil mientras su padre caminaba hacía la puerta. La mamá de Tomoyo abrió la puerta y le comentó algo al padre de Sakura. Entonces el regresó hacía el carro y le dijo. "Ella estará lista dentro de poco. Su mamá dice que ha estado toda la tarde en el baño asegurándose de que todo esté absolutamente perfecto.

Sakura sonrió y observaba con ansiedad la puerta. Después de un momento por fin vio que la puerta se abría y vio salir a Tomoyo. "Wow, se ve…realmente hermosa" Sakura dejo ir un suspiro con asombro. El vestido de Tomoyo le encana a la perfección, excepto que los colores que llevaba estaban invertidos a los de Sakura, en lugar de llevar un vestido dorado con adornos plateados, era un vestido plateado con los bordes dorados, y una banda en el cabello de color oro brillaba sobre su cabeza. La respiración de Sakura se iba agitando al grado de ahogarla mientras veía como Tomoyo se iba acercando hacía ella. Mientras Tomoyo se iba acercando, Sakura notó que se había hecho el permanente, y así su cabello caía instantáneamente como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba ondulado.

Fujitaka asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió mirando a su hija fijamente. Sin duda, él pensó que su hija parecía estar tan feliz que parecía brillar, especialmente la llave que llevaba en el cuello, él estaba seguro de ello… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tomoyo quien abrió la puerta del carro y se subió.

Una vez que estuvo dentro Tomoyo se volvió para mirar a Sakura un poco sonrojada. "Dime, qué te parece?"

La respiración de Sakura de detuvo por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Te ves… te vez magnífica Tomoyo. Me encanta tu vestido, y me encanta como se te."

Tomoyo le sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso. "Te ves maravillosa Sakura, incluso mejor de lo que me imaginaba." Se volvió hacía el padre de Sakura quien les estaba sonriendo, y le dio una pequeña cámara de video. "Nos haría el favor tomar unas cuántas fotos por nosotras rápidamente?"

Fujitaka asintió en forma positiva y agarró la cámara, enfocándolas mientras ellas

se acercaban y se abrazaban. Una vez que tomó unas cuantas fotos le devolvió la cámara a Tomoyo y en seguida puso en marcha el carro para ir al baile.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al baile, Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron del Sr. Kinomoto y él se marchó. Ambas estaban nerviosa, pero, se tomaron de la mano y juntas caminaron hacía el gimnasio de la escuela, integrándose en el grupo de chicas que iban en su misma dirección. En el camino Sakura vio a sus amigos, vio a Li y a Meiling caminando juntos. Li estaba usando un esmoquin y llevaba su clásica expresión seria. Meiling llevaba un vestido blanco con dragones rojos japoneses estampados sobre el, también traía unos guantes azules. Cuando las vio las saludó con la mano y Li las miró asintiendo con la cabeza educadamente. Al ver a los lados vieron a Yamazaki caminando con Eriol.

Al llegar a la entrada Tomoyo y Sakura hicieron una pequeña parada y se vieron la un a la otra. Ambas se veían claramente nerviosas y de cierta manera, el ver que cada una estaba nerviosa, les reconfortaba un poco. Sakura tomó fuertemente la mano de Tomoyo y la mano de Tomoyo apretó fuertemente la mano de Sakura también, y preparando la cámara entraron.

Al entrar, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraron con sus amigas, las chicas dejaron a su otro grupo de amigas, dejando a sus citas para hablar con los demás. Meiling también estaba ahí, cuando se acercaron se encontraron con que todas estaban comparando sus vestidos. Sakura les sonrió y les dijo. "Todas ustedes se ven muy bien."

Meiling las vio por un momento y les dijo. "Bueno ninguna de nosotras se compara con ustedes, el conjunto combinado que lleváis es genial."

El rostro de Tomoyo se volvió rojo cuando Sakura les dijo que ella había sido la que hizo los vestidos, al escuchar esto todas se sorprendieron y felicitaron a Tomoyo por el excelente trabajo realizado, y le dijeron que estaban seguras de que ella podría ser una gran diseñadora de moda algún día.

Sakura dio un vistazo al rededor del salón y vio a su hermano de espaldas, vestido con su mejor esmoquin. Touya estaba hablando con la señorita Mizuki ofreciéndose como chapetón. Al sentir la mirada se Sakura se volvió hacía ella, y al encontrarse con la mirada de ésta rápidamente le levantó un pulgar, al verlas, la señorita Mizuki fue a saludarlas de inmediato. "Todas ustedes se ven encantadoras."

Al escuchar esto, automáticamente todas las chicas se sonrojaron y le agradecieron la maestra por su cumplido. En eso el D.J. que se había contratado para el baile entró en escena. "Ok, están listos para divertirse un poco?" Todos contestaron a la par. "Entonces por qué no toma cada quien a su pareja y la trae a la pista de baile?"

Cada uno fue hacía su respectiva pareja y caminaban sobre la cancha de basquetbol. La primera canción ejecutada tenía un ritmo rápido que hacía que todos se divirtieran. La esfera de cristal, luces estroboscópicas, y los lárices que se habían puesto en lugar hacía parecer que el lugar daba vueltas. Después de que hubo finalizado la primera canción hubo un descanso, en el que Sakura y Tomoyo aprovecharon para ir a la mesa de aperitivos. Mientras Tomoyo iba por un poco de ponche, Sakura tomaba unos platos con galletas y sandwiches.

Mientras terminaban de comer, una canción con ritmo suave daba comienzo. Tomoyo convenció a Touya de tomar la cámara de video y grabarlas a ella y a Sakura mientras bailaban. Cada pareja tenía una mano en la cintura del otro y el otro en un hombro. Durante todo el tiempo Sakura y Tomoyo se vieron fijamente hacía los ojos. No fue hasta mucho más tarde que se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de las demás parejas habían dejado de bailar. De hecho, aparte de ellas sólo se encontraba otra pareja a la izquierda en la pista de baile: Li y Meiling.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigas que les sonreían a un lado junto con los demás. Ella le susurró al oído a Tomoyo. "Creo que hemos caído."

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que tienes razón."

De repente, desde su lugar la voz del D.J se escuchó entre la música. "Al parecer todos se están divirtiendo, a petición de todos habrá música hasta que ustedes quieran, para que todas las parejas disfruten del momento."

Sakura y Tomoyo saludaron cortésmente a Li y Meiling. Li las volteó a ver con su clásica expresión seria y se encogió de hombros mientras que Meiling les regalo una sonrisa. "Qué pasa Shaoran, no te animas?"

Sakura miró a Tomoyo quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Miró de nuevo a Li y Sakura y le dijo: "Vamos, sigamos bailando!"

Los chicos se animaron y comenzaron a aplaudir para que pusieran más música. Algunos de ellos se unían al baile solo para divertirse. A medida de que bailaban Sakura y Tomoyo permanecían juntas, viéndose a los ojos la una con la otra. Pasaron las horas y el D.J. anunció la ultima pieza de la noche. Todo el mundo se dirigió hacía la pista de baile llenándolo, mientras una canción suave llenaba el gimnasio. Ambas chicas se acercaron más, apoyándose la una con la otra mientras bailaban.

"Esta a sido la mejor noche de mi vida Sakura. Todo es gracias a ti." Le susurró al oído Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Para mi también ha sido maravilloso Tomoyo."

Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Tomoyo y vio a Meiling apoyada en Li, quien estaba obviamente cansado. Sakura se sorprendió mucho al ver a Li sonriéndole a Meiling. Sakura le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Li frunció el ceño y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, Sakura asintió suavemente con la cabeza y el se volvió hacía Meiling.

Finalmente la canción llegó a su fin y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Sakura y Tomoyo tomaron asiento para descansar sus piernas por un momento. Touya se les acercó y le devolvió la cámara a Tomoyo y les sonrió. "Ustedes se vieron espectaculares en la pista de baile."

Sakura le sonrió gentilmente. "Gracias hermano."

Tomoyo también le sonrió, "Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia el que nos estuvieras grabando."

Touya sonrió y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa. "No hay problema, sólo haz una copia para Sakura para que nos las enseñe a papá y a mi, y le vamos a poner un título, está bien?"

Tomoyo soltó una risita. "Perfecto, qué estarás haciendo el resto de la noche?"

Touya se encogió de hombros. "Estaba pensando en irme a casa y ver algo de televisión."

Sakura sonrió y vio su reloj. "Bueno es casi tiempo para que la mamá de Tomoyo venga y nos recoja. Te veré cuando llegue a casa, está bien?"

El asintió y se retiró, así como el se había ido las chicas vieron como los demás se empezaban a marchar a sus casas, el D.J. guardaba sus CDs y equipo, mientras que la Maestra Mizuki y Touya limpiaban los trastes y las mesas. Li y Meiling pasaron a un lado de ellas rumbo a la salida y Meiling les dijo con una sonrisa: "Ustedes lo hicieron genial ahí, son casi tan buenas como lo somos yo y Shaoran."

Li miró fijo mente a Tomoyo, y Sakura volteó hacía Meiling y le dijo, "Gracias Meiling."

Sakura tomó la mano de Tomoyo y se encaminaron hacia la puerta que daba al estacionamiento. Justamente en ese momento la madre de Tomoyo estaba llegando cuando iban saliendo, les sonrió cariñosamente mientras que se metían en la parte trasera del automóvil. "Así que se tuvieron varios momentos de diversión?"

Tomoyo le sonrió ampliamente. "Si, fue genial, espera a ver el video que tomamos."

Su madre comenzó a reír. "Tu grabas todo. Lo siento mucho chicas por tener que dejarlas solas en la casa. Están seguras que estarán bien? Podríamos simplemente ir a la casa de Sakura y las dejo ahí."

Sakura negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, "No, está bien."

La mamá de Tomoyo las miró fijamente y les sonrió. "Sólo les estaba tomando el pelo, no se preocupen, tendrán toda la casa para ustedes solas esta noche. Me tomé la libertad de rentar varias películas y hay pizza en el refrigerador por si les da hambre."

El viaje de regreso dejó que las piernas de ambas chicas se descansaran, ya que el baile se había prolongado por más de cuatro horas. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo se despidieron de la mamá de Tomoyo, y entraron a la casa.

Fin


End file.
